Selfishness
by Lycius Hen'na
Summary: "Ce soir, la team 7 sera réunis. [...] Je défierais du regard tous ceux qui on osé douter de nous. Tous ceux on osé douter de toi. Ton ardoise sera propre. Et pour moi, elle l'a toujours été. Tu n'es pas parfait, je m'en suis rendue compte en grandissant. Mais dans peu de temps, nous rigolerons ensembles de ces mauvais souvenirs, et nous jouirons du futur..."


_(je poursuis toujours l'autre histoire)_

* * *

**Synopsis **

Je me tiens devant les portes du village, debout, droite comme un I. La veille, lorsque Tsunade-sama m'a annoncée qu'il revenait de mission aujourd'hui, j'étais entrée dans un état d'excitation. Je n'en ai pas dormis de la nuit. Et pourtant, j'essaye d'avoir un minimum d'appréhension. C'est l'heure de vérité, "la dernière chance" pour nous trois. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Je vais le voir apparaître au loin, et pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, accompagné. Ce soir, la team 7 sera réunis. Nous avons attendu tant de temps, nous avons traversés de terribles épreuves, supportés de douloureux échecs, mais aujourd'hui sera le jour de consécration. Je défierais du regard tous ceux qui on osé douter de nous. Tous ceux on osé douter de _toi_. Ton ardoise sera propre. Et pour moi, elle l'a toujours été. Tu n'es pas parfait, je m'en suis rendue compte en grandissant. Mais dans peu de temps, nous rigolerons ensembles de ces mauvais souvenirs, et nous jouirons du futur.

Le ciel s'obscurcit, et le temps passe. Je ne le vois pas. Mais je patiente. Après tout, se n'est pas quelques minutes qui me tuerons. Nos amis viennent me voir, et Lee est inquiet. Ils le sont tous. Mais je leurs dit que je vais bien, que j'irais bien. Tout à l'heure, quand tu sera là.

La pluie commence à tomber. Et c'est à ce moment là que Kakashi-sensei me rejoint. Il me lance un regard entendu. Il est aussi impatient que moi de te revoir. Je le sais.

Et enfin, enfin je le vois. Ce n'est qu'une tâche orangé que j'entre aperçois, et notre sensei fait un pas en avant. Un sourire me tranche le visage. Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. La pluie est plus forte, et je vois floue. Mais je commence à me poser des questions. Plus il avance, plus je le trouve étrange. Et lorsque il se tient à l'entrée de Konoha, personnes n'osent prendre la parole. Il à la tête baissé. Ces cheveux blond cachent son visage déjà baissé, et il à les mains dans les poches. Ses vêtements sont dans de sales état. Mais se qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est qu'il est seul. Je ne te vois pas.

Mon visage perd peu à peu de sa joie, et Kakashi-sensei fixe l'horizon, comme si il espère te voir. Et pour confirmer mes craintes, il relève la tête, et plonge son regard azuré dans le mien. Son visage est un peu abîmé, et je me décompose lorsque je remarque son œil gauche barré d'une cicatrice saignante et purulente, lui allant du haut du front jusqu'aux bas de sa joue. Sa paupière est fermé, et uniquement son œil droit est intact.

**- Désolé Sakura, me dit il, d'une voix grave.**

Non. Pas désolé. Pas juste désolé. Je sers les poings, et les larmes qui coulaient il y a peu de bonheur sont désormais la source d'une grande frustration.

**- Naruto..., chuchote le ninja copieur. Tu sais que c'était la dernière fois. **

**- Je sais. JE LE SAIS PUTAIN!**

Il a hurler. Je sens qu'il est déçu. Mais jamais autant que moi. Un sanglot de ma part attire leurs attention. Je fais un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Naruto tombe à genoux, et pousse un hurlement déchirant. Un appel, et j'espère secrètement que tu l'entende. Je ferme les yeux et je tourne les talons.

Je cours dans les rues, et je bouscule les gens. Tu n'es pas revenu. Tu n'es pas rentré. Cela devait être un jour de fête, se sera finalement un deuil. Et sa me fait sadiquement souffrir.

J'arrive devant chez moi. J'ouvre la porte, et la claque. Mon père est dans le salon, et ma mère dans la cuisine. Je les ignores, et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'observe le mur d'en face, et mes larmes redouble.

**- S...Sasuke-kun...**

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Mon cœur me fait mal, comme si on y plante une centaines de petites aiguilles. Je halète. Plusieurs émotions se mélangent en moi. Je suis perdue, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver face à toi pendant une mission, et de devoir t'abattre. Se sont les règles que nous a imposés Tsunade-sama. Et je crains que sa ne soit le seul ordre que je ne pourrais respecter.

Tu te moquerais de moi si tu me voyais me morfondre. Tu me dirais de faire abstraction sur les sentiments, c'est ce que l'on doit faire pendant les missions. Mais je serais une moins que rien. Et encore. Tu n'es même plus un de nos camarades, tu n'es même plus à capturer mort ou vif. Tu es à éliminer. A tuer à tout prix.

J'ai envie de crier, mais une boule me noue la gorge, et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et c'est ça le problème. C'est trop sincère, c'est trop réel. Je te hurlerais bien de me rendre mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu me l'avais pris. Je te l'ai tout simplement donné, et je n'ai pas su le reprendre avant que tu ne parte. Et c'est bien fait pour moi.

Je me mets à rire bêtement. Oui voilà. C'est ma punition. C'est plus logique dit comme ça. J'ai toujours été trop superficielle et stupide, et me voilà bien punis.

Je me mets en boule sur le parquet de ma chambre. Avec mes bras j'encercle mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et je prie. Je prie pour que jamais tu ne sois partis se soir là, pour que sa soit quelqu'un d'autre qui se soit en aller. Peu importe qui. Mais tout le monde sauf toi. Pitié. C'est tout ce que je demande. Un monde avec toi. Simplement avec toi. Que plus jamais ton enfance ne te hante, et que plus jamais tu ne veuille tuer ton frère. On aurait pu t'aider. On aurait pu faire disparaître toute cette haine. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt...

**- Je veux que tu revienne. Je veux te voir à Konoha, avec nos amis. Je te veux avec moi...**

Je renifle tristement, et profite du silence environnant. Je me perds dans mon subconscient, et le sommeil me happe.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius : Et me voici avec le synopsis d'une nouvelle fiction! Mouahaha! Nous retrouvons donc notre Sakura qui ne pense qu'à son bien être!

Sakura : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule...

Lycius : ... mais je t'aime bien quand même hein!

Naruto : Je suis... borgne?

Lycius : Il semblerait.

Sasuke : C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça?

Lycius : Il semblerait.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi y'a Sakura ici? Je croyais que tu préférais le SasuNaru!

Naruto: Herm herm. NaruSasu!

Sasuke : Cours toujours!

Sakura : C'est moi le héros de l'histoire.

Lycius : Baka. Et puis je suis aussi très fan du SasuHina!

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Mais tu aime le NaruSasu aussi hein?

Lycius(sourire mystérieux) : Bien sur.

Sasuke : Sa veut dire quoi ça?

Lycius : ...

Sasuke : Attends mais c'est du SasuNaru!

Sakura : Çà c'est ce que tu crois.

Sasuke(commencant à flipper): Quoi?!

Naruto : Elle à commencée un OS si tu savais...

Sasuke : QUOI?! Non mais je veux pas être Uke moi!

Naruto : Pourtant c'est écrit dans ton prénom...

Sasuke : La ferme! Lycius!

Lycius : Voui?

Sasuke: Change!

Lycius(protégeant son disque dur externe): Non!

Sasuke(déclenchant son mangekyou sharingan): Donne!

Lycius: Non!

Sasuke(me sautant dessus) : Amaterasu!

Lycius : NARUTO!


End file.
